Let the Games Begin!
by Diabowserker
Summary: It's another Do-it-yourself Hunger Games Fic! You can submit Tributes, Stylists, Mentors, and Arenas, and you can sponsor a Tribute! Dare I say it? May the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Opening

**Authors Note: The following list is to help you decide what District to design things for:**

**District 1: Luxury Items**

**District 2: Medicine**

**District 3: Electronics/Factories**

**District 4: Fishing**

**District 5: Mathematics**

**District 6: Research**

**District 7: Lumber/Paper Products**

**District 8: Textiles**

**District 9: Hunting**

**District 10: Livestock**

**District 11: Agriculture**

**District 12: Coal**

Yes, yes, I know this has been done two-and-a-half billion times before, but I decided to give it a try. You will be able to submit the following: Tributes, Stylists (be prepared for PM bombardment if you submit one of these), Mentors, Arena ideas, and Sponsorships. Here are the formats:

**Tributes**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Background:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon Proficiencies: (Put * next to their preferred weapon.)

Token:

Career: (Yes or no, guaranteed only to Districts 1, 2, and 4, otherwise they'll have to achieve score of at least 9.)

Authors Note: I will choose the training score based on their skills.

**Stylists**

Name:

Gender:

Appearance:

District:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

**Sponsoring**

Each sponsor has 3 cash points to work with. However, for every tribute/mentor/stylist that they submit which makes it into the story, they receive an additional point. If I use your arena idea, you get an additional 3 points. You may chip in for an item if you can't afford it, and I'll put out the word that an item needs some more cash to buy. This is the starting price list, expect updates as the Games continue:

Food/Water: 1 pt.

Weak Medicine: 2 pt.

Survival Gear: 3pt.

Electronics (Night-vision glasses, blow torch, etc.): 4pt.

Powerful Medicine/Weapons: 5pt.

**Authors Note: Well, that's it! I look forward to hearing your ideas, and may the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favor!**


	2. The First Update

Authors Note: While I do thank you for your enthusiasm, I would currently appreciate more Tributes, specifically, a few more Male tributes. Here's the list!

District 1

Male:

Female:

District 2

Male:

Female: Ebony Storm

District 3

Male:

Female:

District 4

Male:

Female: Renna Matrinos

District 5

Male:

Female:

District 6

Male:

Female: Kera Tilgert

District 7

Male:

Female:

District 8

Male:

Female:

District 9

Male:

Female:

District 10

Male:

Female:

District 11

Male: Hordell Nitely

Female: Sierra Sinclair

District 12

Male:

Female: Annalise Storm

Authors Note: I've chosen the arena. It was not one that was submitted, but it was based on 2 different designs that were submitted, so those 2 people will each receive 2 additional points. Those 2 are ForeverDaydream and ILoveAnimals12. I won't tell you what the arena is, but I do want to thank these two for the inspiration they gave me. That's all for now!

Sayonara,

Diabowserker


	3. The Second Update

Authors Note: I regret to inform those anonymous reviewers out there that I cannot allow them to submit stylists or to sponsor Tributes, because that would make it too easy to cheat. I must particularly apologize to Sky, who has been submitting many stylists. Sorry.

District 1

Male:

Female:

District 2

Male:

Female: Ebony Storm

District 3

Male:

Female:

District 4

Male: Mail Kheel

Female: Renna Matrinos

District 5

Male:

Female: Aisling (No last name submitted, if there isn't one before my next update, I'll make one up)

District 6

Male:

Female: Kera Tilgert

District 7

Male:

Female:

District 8

Male:

Female:

District 9

Male:

Female: Terran Nightben

District 10

Male:

Female:

District 11

Male: Hordell Nitely

Female: Sierra Sinclair

District 12

Male:

Female: Annalise Storm

Authors Note: In conclusion, I need to inform you all that I really do need more male Tributes, and if I don't receive them, I'll start creating them myself.

Sayonara,

Diabowserker


	4. The Third Update

Authors Note: I'd like to apologize to those who's Tributes have had their districts changed. I'd also like to tell you all that I am 4 Tributes away from completion. Lend a hand and submit some more! You'll be recognized in next chapter's notes if you do!

District 1

Male: Winston Kava

Female: Gemma Utkin

District 2

Male: Gil Housane

Female: Ebony Storm

District 3

Male: Samuel Richerford

Female: Ella Wisterman

District 4

Male: Mail Kheel

Female: Renna Matrinos

District 5

Male: Parker Wood

Female: Aisling Tyrel

District 6

Male: Orion Acardi

Female: Kera Tilgert

District 7

Male:

Female:

District 8

Male:

Female: Rosalyn Marret

District 9

Male:

Female: Terran Nightben

District 10

Male: Everard Van Lauren

Female: Kethsan Murphy

District 11

Male: Hordell Nitely

Female: Sierra Sinclair

District 12

Male: Jake Morpheus

Female: Annalise Storm

Authors Note: I have nothing left to say.

Sayonara,

Diabowserker


	5. Tribute List

Authors Note: There all in! Now I can truly say, "Let the Games Begin!"

District 1

Male: Winston Kava

Female: Gemma Utkin

District 2

Male: Gil Housane

Female: Ebony Storm

District 3

Male: Samuel Richerford

Female: Ella Wisterman

District 4

Male: Mail Kheel

Female: Renna Matrinos

District 5

Male: Parker Wood

Female: Aisling Tyrel

District 6

Male: Orion Acardi

Female: Kera Tilgert

District 7

Male: Fairon Reedet

Female: Ivy Floresta

District 8

Male: Jack Swifte

Female: Rosalyn Marret

District 9

Male: Acheron Jaxon

Female: Terran Nightben

District 10

Male: Everard Van Lauren

Female: Kethsan Murphy

District 11

Male: Hordell Nitely

Female: Sierra Sinclair

District 12

Male: Jake Morpheus

Female: Annalise Storm

Authors Note: I plan to cover the Reaping as quickly as possible, expect them all in 3 chapters. I will probably skip the Chariots due to impatience, but you can expect interviews.

Sayonara,

Diabowserker


	6. District 1 Reaping

**I'm very, very sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I've been working on Saber of the Fields, and then I got massive writing assignments from school, and, yeah. BUt here it is, finally.**

**Winston Kava, District 1**

I rose from my bed shortly after the sun rose. I know the Reaping isn't 'till seven, but I need some time to get my head straight. I always do on Reaping Day. Even though this is my fifth Reaping, I'm still not used to it. I don't understand why the Capitol forces 23 children to march to their deaths every year. What I understand less is why the people of my district revel in this death so much. I mean, I know the winner of the Games gets an easy and enjoyable life, but the fact that they have to kill other children, and in some cases their own friends and family, disgusts me. I can't believe that anyone would voluntarily do such an awful thing! And yet every year it happens. But what I hate most is that my family is constantly pressuring me to do the same! My Grandmother is a former Victor herself, as is my father, so everyone expects me and my sister, Seneca, to take to the Games the same way. My sister has no problem with it, and she and her best friend, Gemma, are experts with many weapons and are merciless killers. However, I have never attempted to become a skilled fighter, because I appreciate the value of strategy, particularly the strategy of not entering the Games. Thanks to this outlook, I'm what one would call an outcast. I have exactly one friend: Ross Tithe. We share views on the Hunger Games, and neither of us has any desire to enter the arena. Ever. I hadn't really been paying attention to where I was going and that would probably explain why I smashed my head against a tree branch. See, I'm quite tall and people tell me I look menacing, but quite honestly, I'm really clumsy. So yeah, the world started spinning and by the time I got my bearings, the sun was high in the sky, and I could hear the escort announcing the girl's name. Holy crap! I had to hurry to get to the Reaping in time, and I knew full well that if I missed the Reaping, I would be lucky to live through the rest of the day. I took off running. I reach the 16 section just as the escort, who for some reason, decided to dye himself orange is asking for volunteers for the girls. Almost immediately, I hear the voice of my sister's friend Gemma calling out, "I volunteer!" She walks up to the stage and takes the place of the girl I now recognize as Seneca steps, shooting an evil look at her friend as she goes. Then the escort is calling the boy's name. "Ross Tithe!" The escort announces. Ross strides forward, already with a façade of confidence and eagerness in place. As he mounts the stairs, I think grimly, _I'm about to make my parents proud. _When the escort calls for volunteers, my hand is the first in the air. I immediately begin ascending the stairs. As Ross steps down, he mutters to me, "You should've let someone else take my place." His words bring me crashing back down to earth. _What was I thinking! _I scream at myself. Because, of course, I could've let someone else take his place. But it's too late now, and I turn to shake hands with Gemma. She looks up into my face, and hisses, "You're dead, weakling!" I feel my face break into a grin of death. I say, "Then you're dying with me!" And even as I watch a moment of shock flicker across Gemma's face, I realize that I mean it, for if there is one person I will feel no remorse towards, it's the abomination in front of me.

**Gemma "Gem" Utkins**

I swing the spear in my hands in an over handed ark with such speed and power that it's a wonder that my friend Seneca's head isn't split open by the strike. Of course the hit was with the butt of the spear, otherwise Seneca's brains would have splattered the far wall. Even so, she's knocked out cold. It might be for the better since today is the day that I, Gem Utkins, am going to volunteer for the Hunger Games. After all, this is my last year, and I'm not going to let the opportunity pass me by like my older siblings, Jasper and Opal. I mean, I haven't spent 14 years worth of spear and survival training just to go to work in the factories and make diamonds, have I? Add the fact that I'm totally drop-dead gorgeous, with my tan skin and blonde ringlets; I could get any ally I wanted in the arena with absolute ease. All that would be wasted if I don't go into the Games. But what I really wish, although it is incredibly unlikely, is for the chance to kill Seneca's weakling brother Winston. I mean, the guy's a total and utter disgrace to the District. He has, like, _no_, training, and actually thinks the Hunger Games are a bad thing. I mean what's so bad about the strong making themselves stronger by killing the weaker. Not to mention the riches and fame. I go home to get ready for the Reaping. I'm just leaving when I catch sight of Seneca approaching the square. _Damn it!_ I think to myself, because now I have to compete with my best friend for the shot at the Games. This is her last chance also. I'd hate to disappoint her, but my own glory has to come first. We arrive at the square and wait for the mayor to finish reading the Treaty of Treason. _Come on, get to the Reaping already! _Finally he gets done and our escort, who is, like, an eye-burning orange, calls the name of the girl "Tribute" who will be volunteered for in an instant. The name is called, "Seneca Kava." I watch as Seneca mounts the stairs, giddy excitement evident on her face. _Sorry to disappoint you, _I think smugly, _but I'm going to be going to the Games, not you. _When she makes it up the steps, the escort calls for volunteers. I cry out immediately, "I volunteer!" As I take her place, Seneca shoots me a look so foul I can practically feel it scorching me. I stick out my tongue at her, and have to work to conceal my satisfaction when her scowl deepens. The escort then calls some boys name, and when volunteers are called for, I'm deeply surprised, but greatly happy when Winston Kava volunteers. I guess I'll have the pleasure of killing him after all. As we shake hands I look up into his face and hiss, "You're dead, weakling!" I wait to see him flinch like he always does when I threaten him, and am therefore surprised when his face takes on an insane smile. I feel his hand tighten and begin to crush mine as he says, "Then you're dying with me!"

**Okay peoples, how do you think I did? I really want feedback from the people who submited these tributes.**


End file.
